Merde, je suis dans One Piece !
by Chronos 666
Summary: Un jour, un jeune homme tomba dans le monde de One Piece, ce fameux monde qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, et tout ça à cause de quoi ? d'un vieux et de la vodka. Non mais sérieux ! COLLABORATION AVEC FH-SEERE / YAOI / M x M / OC!Male / Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Ici Chronos 666 et fh-seere !**

 ** _" Merde, je suis dans One Piece ! "_ est une fanfic Collabo ! :)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **[ Note Auteurs ]**

 **Chronos :** **La fic est mi-sérieuse, mi-comique hein ! ( ça part pas en cacahuète ! ou si, enfin, à vous de juger ! )**

 **fh-seere :** **C'est la chose la plus longue de ma vie que j'ai tapé avec une personne 0H0)**

* * *

On pouvait entendre des pas d'homme s'enfoncer dans la neige. C'était un jeune homme de taille moyenne, brun avec des cheveux mi-longs, des yeux noisettes et un visage aux airs asiatiques, qui portait des lunettes. Ce dernier s'arrêta un moment et regardait le ciel sombre avant de reprendre sa marche.

On était loin de ces villes remplies de monde qui ne se connaissent pas. Ici, on était dans un simple village, ni trop grand ni trop petit. Tout le monde se connaissait.

Il y avait également rarement des touristes ici. Ces personnes étaient plus attirées vers les villes animées, riches, avec leur voitures, leurs lumières et boutiques un peu partout.

Notre jeune homme continuait à marcher dans la neige poudreuse, laissant des traces de pas. Il marchait en direction de la librairie du coin.

Arrivé à destination, il retira sa capuche, et essuya ses rangers sur le paillasson, ensuite il salua le caissier et dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la section manga. Il regarda rapidement les nouveautés de cette semaine.

\- Encore du One Piece… dit-il en soupirant.

Il n'était pas fan de cette série que beaucoup de personnes aimait, lui c'était tout le contraire, il n'aimait pas vraiment. Il trouvait cela quelque peu tordu, bizarre, et que ça partait trop en cacahuète. Il se disait que les personnes étaient folles de voir tant de personne aime cela. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! En plus y'avait des femmes partout ! Des obus partout ! A cette pensée, le jeune homme frissonna de peur.

Il secoua sa tête, et se tourna vers le début du rayon, vers lettre A. Il trouva alors son bonheur, son manga préféré Assasination Classroom. Il prit le tome 8, le feuilleta rapidement et se dirigea vers la caisse.

Une fois sont achat fait, il décida de rentre chez lui, ne voyant pas d'autre raisons de rester dehors par ce froid. Il remit sa capuche et son écharpe en place, puis il sortit affronter de nouveau le froid de la Russie.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du pont, il put voir un homme âgé, sûrement la cinquantaine. Il avait l'air perdu. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, un touriste ? C'était rare. Notre jeune homme, qui ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme traverser seul, alla l'aider.

Après avoir traversé tout le pont. Le vieil homme regarda de ses yeux clairs ceux du jeune homme aux couleurs noisette. Il lui fit un sourire.

\- Merci, jeune homme.

\- De rien, c'est normal. Dit-il en dégageant son écharpe devant sa bouche.

Il allait partir lorsque le vieil homme attrapa son bras.

\- Vous savez, jeune homme. Le destin peut être un peu joueur quelque fois ! s'exclama le vieil homme en souriant.

\- Euh.. ?

\- Venez donc, venez donc !

Le vieil homme prit le bras du plus jeune, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

\- Mais arrêtez vieil homme ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Le jeune homme se débattit.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'était déjà… Ah oui ! marmonna le vieil homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le vieil homme commença à parler dans une langue inconnue et l'aspergea d'un liquide que le jeune homme reconnut à l'odeur : De la Vodka !

\- Mais ça va pas ?! Vous êtes fou ! Asperger quelqu'un de Vodka en plein froid d'hiver, mais ça va pas la tête ?! s'écria le jeune homme qui commençait à grelotter de froid.

\- Patience jeune homme c'est bientôt fini !

\- Quoi mais qu'est-ce que vous raconte- ATCHA !

\- Bon voyage jeune homme !

\- HEIN ?!

Le jeune homme se sentit aspirer puis il pâlit. Il rêvait n'est-ce pas ? Il rêvait ! ça devait être ça ! Il n'a jamais croisé ce vieux fou ! Il n'était pas fou ! Il n'y avait pas un PUTAIN de trou dans le sol, sous lui, et qu'il était en train de tomber comme Alice aux Pays des Merveilles lorsqu'elle tombait dans son putain de trou ! Il ne put s'empêcher et cria.

Il allait mourir ! IL ALLAIT MOURIR ! Non il devait se calmer, il n'allait pas mourir non, c'était juste un putain de rêve, il va bientôt se réveiller et se faire étouffé par ses sœurs avec leurs obus pas possibles, et ensuite se faire harceler par sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était adorable et qu'il était son bébé d'amour, non, non, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un foutu rêve !

Son vœu se réalisa et il se réveilla. Mais ne reconnut aucunement son pays froid et blanc. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était allongé sur un sable jaune et chaud comme dans les pubs pour aller je ne sais où pour bronzer. Son cerveau resta bloqué quelque minute, ce n'était pas DU TOUT logique! Il y a quelque minute, il était sur le pont dans sa ville, avec la neige qui tombait tranquillement et pouf! Plus rien ! Nada ! Pas de neige, pas de froid, pas de courant d'air ! Maintenant, il y a juste le sable, le soleil et les nanas … Nanas ? GRAAAAAH Nooooon ! Ne me dîtes pas que il y a des obus aussi ?! Oh ! Sainte miséricorde! Pourquoi tant de haine ?! … hum...bon déjà une bonne nouvelle, il n'y a pas encore d'obus. Mais il y avait quand même des filles partout ! En maillot de bain ! Quelle indécence ! Leurs grand-mères doivent se retournées dans leurs tombes ?! Bon, on se calme. Restons discret... Ne pas laisser les obus le remarquer.

Le garçon se leva doucement et se recula.

BOING

… Restons calme, ce ne sont pas ce qu'il pense, c'est une illusion. Une petite illusion. Il l'a rêvé, voilà tout.

\- Tu vas bien mon garçon ? demanda une voix aigüe de femme.

Femme … Femme… OH MY GOD. Le jeune homme se retourna doucement, avec un visage apeuré.

\- Euh…

Derrière lui se trouvait une grande, non une géante femme, aux cheveux ondulés, et des fucking d'obus au niveau de la poitrine, portant un maillot de bain qui montrait pratiquement tout ! Le jeune homme pâlit.

\- Tu n'as pas chaud comme ça ? demanda-t-elle d'abord d'une voix séductrice.

Puis la jolie jeune fille voyait que le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus pâle et s'inquiéta.

\- Euh.. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en approchant sa main du front du jeune homme.

\- AHHHHHH !

Et il partit en courant, loin de toutes ces femmes, laissant la jeune fille confuse.

Après avoir couru un bon petit kilomètre de sécurité loin d'elles, le jeune homme ralenti doucement son rythme et marcha lentement, épuisé. Les femmes sont effrayantes !

Il avança ensuite puis vit le début d'une ville au loin. Il commençait à avoir chaud. Il enleva son manteau et son écharpe qui sentait la vodka, et les noua autour de sa taille, puis alla vers la ville. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il vit une pancarte où il était écrit " Baterilla ". Et cela ne lui disait rien du tout. Sûrement pas une ville de Russie car il fait chaud, comme si on était dans un pays du sud.

Il pâlit légèrement. Non, c'est impossible de voyager d'un coup comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ce vieux shnock. Ah, voilà, il l'a assommé et l'a envoyé il ne sait où, et il s'est échoué sur une île du sud…. ENCORE MOINS LOGIQUE. Il serait mort en plein océan. Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il inspira, expira. Il fallait qu'il se calme et trouve des réponses à ses questions.

Où se trouvait-il vraiment par rapport à la Russie? Combien de kilomètres? Comment pouvait-il rentrer chez lui alors qu'il n'a presque plus un sous dans ses poches ! Un téléphone peut être ? Pour les prévenir de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui… Quoi que si, comme ça ils viendront le chercher mais… Il voyait déjà la scène désastreuse avec ces obus partout là..

Il abandonna cette idée et il soupira.

Notre jeune homme marcha et s'approcha de la ville qui pourrait peut-être lui donner ses réponses. Il regarda également la végétation en marchant, il y avait des palmiers, des fleurs exotiques... bref, tout ce qui lui disait qu'il n'était plus chez lui. De grande maison blanche avec des toits en tuile orange ou rouge. Mais où était-il bon sang ?! Il croisa également ce qui semblait être des fermiers, mais il ne croisait aucun tracteurs ou quoi que ce soit, des charrettes de bois, de vieux ustensiles, en fait.

Plus il détaillait les lieux, plus il trouvait que la technologie n'était pas vraiment avancée ici… Il se trouve qu'il était vraiment paumé dans un bled qui … n'avait peut-être même pas de téléphones… Il avança dans la rue principale et tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. Il se sentait un peu gêné. Il regarda les bâtiments, ils étaient tous en bois… Et en pierre. Rien de ce qu'il avait en russie… Tout semble à l'ancienne aussi, ici.

Il entra dans ce qu'il semblerait être, une auberge et s'installa à une table, dans un coin, pour détailler les personnes présentes. Ils étaient tous habillés d'un léger tissu, mais style, pas avec les vieux motifs pourri ( et useless ) de sa ville quoi.. Ils portaient du simple il avait envie de dire.

Certains lui donnaient même l'impression qu'ils étaient des pirates… Mais il n'y a plus tellement de pirates en ce monde…

N'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme détailla l'auberge, et trouva un tableau d'affichage où étaient accrochés des avis de recherches. Beaucoup d'avis de recherches. Sans grande surprise, il n'en reconnut aucun. Puis d'un coup, il blanchit. Ce nom.. Cela lui disait quelque chose. En fait, non, ça ne lui disait pas quelque chose, il savait exactement ce que c'était.

Monkey D. Luffy

30 000 000 ฿

 _Dead or Alive_

Monkey D Luffy. De One Piece. Putain. C'était quoi ça.. C'est un troll, pas vrai ? Il regarda l'image, et c'était exactement la même que celle qu'il avait vu. Il voulut se cogner la tête sur la table mais évita. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire… C'est pas vrai… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne devait pas être dans ce foutu manga, pas vrai ? Hein ? ….

\- Hé, Dal t'auras pas vu mon escargophone ?

\- Nan, démerde-toi.

Il allait pleurer. C'est pas possible. Tout ça à cause d'un vieux shnock. Maintenant il se retrouve dans le monde de One Piece. Ce monde de tarés ! Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être dans celui de Koro-Sensei ? Ah, quoi que non. Ce n'est pas mieux aussi. S'ils ne tuaient pas ce vieux poulpe, il sera mort dans tous les cas, puis il n'avait pas l'âge qu'il fallait pour intégrer la classe ! de mieux en mieux…

Il regarda le comptoir d'un air désespéré, il ne connaissait presque rien de ce monde ! Il avait seulement lu les quelques premiers tomes, il ne sait plus où il s'est arrêté, il a juste suivi le court à cause de ses amis qui lui en parlait, bien qu'il ne comprenait rien. Il connaissait seulement les grands évènements, genre la mort de l'autre là, comme il s'appelait. Euh. Ash ? As ? Ace ! Voilà machin Ace. Cela ne l'avançait pas plus que ça…

Même s'il connaissait les grands évènements, il ne connaissait rien aux détails, ce qui est… Inutile. Il avait envie de se cogner contre la table, encore.

Bon. Résonnons. Déjà, il fallait qu'il trouve comment rentrer chez lui, le mieux serait de créer une histoire cheloue, voilà, ça passera, et .. et.. déjà il fallait qu'il survive.

Ouais. Survivre.

C'était mal barré.

Il n'avait pas d'argent, il n'avait que ses vêtements, il ne retrouve pas son téléphone, ni le manga qu'il a acheté tiens. Le vieux a dû lui faire ses poches. ll n'avait plus rien sur lui a part ses vêtements... Enfin il ne lui avait pas piqué ces derniers … c'est … déjà ça et puis ses lunette aussi.

Faudrait aussi éviter de dire d'où il vient… au risque de finir sur internet, ah, nan, y'a pas d'internet. Il se ferait juste passé pour un fou. Ou autre, il ne sait pas ce qui pouvait lui arriver s'il racontait quelque chose comme ça. En plus, ce n'était pas crédible.

Donc rester discret est la meilleur des choses, évitons de se faire remarquer pour commencer… Comme un assassin … comme Nagisa-kun mh.. pas mal ... ou un ninja ? Mouais à voir.

Donc, il fallait qu'il se fonde dans la masse, donc il va déjà falloir trouver un lieu où il pourrait dormir, manger… et gagner des sous.

Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas travailler ici… Vu que c'était une auberge, il y avait sûrement un peu de place ... non? Il regarda vers le bar. Il y avait des hommes qui buvaient et un homme grand aux cheveux rouge qui leur servait à boire. Il se leva de sa table et s'approcha du bar.

\- Hum, excusez-moi. Pourrais-je parler au propriétaire de cette auberge? demanda-t-il poliment.

Le barman, le jugea de haut en bas de ses yeux jaune qui avaient l'air de tout voir.

\- C'est moi le proprio, qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin!

\- Et bien…, commença-t-il un peu gêné, ne s'attendant pas à cela. J'aimerai travailler ici, si possible...

\- HAHAHA! Et pourquoi je devrai prendre un gamin qui vient de je ne sais où, hein?

\- Euh..

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, gamin.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! S'énerva le jeune homme qui se calma rapidement. J'ai des raisons personnelles pour demander cela.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Le jeune homme grogna mentalement. Mais il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour cette auberge.

\- Et si je vous proposais un marché, huh ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

\- Propose donc.

\- Vous m'hébergez chez vous, et en échange, je bosse comme serveur. Je travaille pour vous, également, en tant que cuisinier, et en échange, je demande une paie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas un incompétent. De plus, un seul cuisinier suffit largement.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire narquois.

\- Vous voyez, je voyage un peu partout, et, je connais pas mal de recettes qui pourraient faire fureur dans votre auberge.. commença le jeune homme en regardant ses ongles. Voir même des plats que personne n'ai jamais goûté.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Prouve le moi, gamin. Dit-il en poussant la porte menant à la cuisine.

\- Volontiers. Et je ne suis pas un gamin !

Le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine, enleva ses vêtements noués à la taille et regarda les ustensiles présents, il ouvrit ensuite le frigidaire et regarda les ingrédients. Il réfléchit rapidement, un plat chinois, ou un plat russe ? Puis il se demanda ce que ça ferait s'il mélangeait les deux. Eh bien, le patron n'avait pas dit s'il devait faire un ou différents plats, alors il décida d'en faire plusieurs. Il regarda encore une fois les ingrédients tout en ayant un air pensif, ignorant le regard du patron derrière lui.

Il pourrait faire un peu de riz cantonnais, des brioches de viandes, des nouilles sautées ? A voir s'il lui restera des ingrédients.. Il ouvrit un à un les bouteilles contenant de la sauce et sentit, pour voir qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Des brochettes de viandes ou de la viande frite, ça marche aussi.

Puis il remarqua quelque chose. Il sentit en même temps deux bouteilles et cela lui rappelait une sauce que sa mère aimait beaucoup. ça pourrait faire l'affaire… Ferait-il des raviolis ? En fait, il pouvait même faire des plats italiens.. Mais ceux de bases, vous voyez. Il est russe et chinois, il n'est pas italien. Peut-être du borsch mais il n'était pas sûr avec ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.. Du Pelmini ou du Varenniki à la place des raviolis chinois tiens. Avec du Pirog.. ? Bon, il fera avec ce qu'il lui restera.

\- Tu comptes te mettre quand au boulot, gamin ? A moins que tu ne saches pas quoi faire… ni comment faire. ricana l'homme.

Le jeune homme l'ignora et sortit les ustensiles qu'il fallait, ainsi que les ingrédients.

\- Cela risque de prendre un bout de temps, il est préférables que vous retourniez au bar..

\- Pour qui tu te prends pour me dire ça ? En plus, je ne peux pas laisser ma cuisine sans surveillance avec un inconnu peut être incompétent dans la cuisine.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui vous conseille de faire ça ou sinon les clients partiront sans payer.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas tort, l'homme tiqua et retourna au bar pour surveiller les clients.

\- Bon… Commençons par ça, et puis ça..

Dans la grande salle de l'auberge, et même à l'étage, les clients pouvaient entendre les petits bruits familiers qu'est la cuisine, et ça allait très vite. Ils pouvaient déjà sentir cette bonne odeur inconnue. Cela avait l'air appétissant.

Un homme qui était au bar parla au patron.

\- Eh, Gin ! T'as un nouveau cuisto ? Il doit être pro, ça sent super bon.

Le dit Gin ne répondit pas, mais avoua mentalement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Cela sentait effectivement très bon, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le plat serait bon. De plus, il se demandait pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps..

Lorsque le jeune homme eut fini, il goutta chacun de ses plats, et se dit que c'est bon, c'est correct. Il avait bien respecté malgré quelques manques d'ingrédients.

Le problème sera sûrement la plonge, il avait utilisé pas mal d'ustensiles pour faire tous ces plats traditionnels, c'était un peu galère après. Il prit les assiettes par six. Deux dans chacune des mains, et un sur ses bras. Il les exposa sur le comptoir du bar, devant tous les clients et le patron, et rentra en cuisine pour le reste.

Il avait, en quelque sorte, préparer un festin. Il avait l'habitude de cuisinier pour une grosse famille, sa famille notamment. Il se mit à la vue de tous en se mettant devant le chef et les plats, entre deux clients qui bavaient, et croisa les bras.

\- Et voilà, le vieux.

Gin haussa un sourcil mais ne répliqua rien, il était assez impressionné. Il n'avait jamais vu ces plats, bien que certains aient quelques airs ressemblant, l'odeur qui en dégageait était différente.

\- Ne prends pas trop de confiance en toi, gamin, même si ça sent bon, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est bon non plus…

Le jeune homme fit un sourire narquois.

\- Et bien allez-y. Les clients pourront même y goûter !

A l'entente de cette phrase, les clients qui bavaient ou les curieux regardaient le patron avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Et bien je n'aimerai pas que tu empoisonnes mes clients, je goûterai d'abord.

\- Comme vous voulez. dit le jeune homme, sans perdre confiance.

Gin regarda les plats et goûta un au hasard. Et au final, sans surprise, c'était délicieux. Il goûta à chacun de ces plats sous le regard envieux des clients et lorsqu'il eut finit, il croisa les bras en fermant les yeux.

Le silence régnait dans la salle, comme attendant le jugement final de l'homme.

\- Ok, t'es pris.

Trois petits mots, et la salle applaudit. Puis attendant le signal du patron, que celui-ci fit, tout le monde se jeta sur les plats pour goûter ces plats occidentaux.

\- C'est quoi ton nom, gamin ?

\- Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas un gamin ! Et mon nom est Ying Braginsky !

Tout le monde s'était arrêtés de manger et regarda le jeune homme. Celui-ci se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Euh, tu peux répéter ?

\- Ying Braginsky.

\- J'ai rien compris. dit un homme à son voisin.

Ying rougit de gêne.

\- Appelez-moi Ying, c'est tout.

\- Très bien ! Enchanté et bienvenu, chef Ying ! s'exclama un homme en rigolant, mangeant les nouilles sautées.

\- Bien, gamin, tu peux m'appeler Gin. dit le patron.

Ying allait répliquer qu'il n'était pas un gamin mais ne dit rien et soupira. Il était du genre têtu, son nouveau patron. Il regarda les hommes qui étaient en train de goûter ses plats avec enthousiasme tout en demandant le nom des plats proposés. Lorsque l'un d'eux demanda s'il y en avait encore, Gin s'exclama.

\- Et bien, Gamin. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ! File en cuisine et fait ton boulot ! dit Gin et le poussant dans la cuisine.

Le pauvre Ying, se trouve donc de nouveau dans la cuisine. Il soupira et eut un sourire. Le patron, commença déjà à lui demande tel et tel plats en les désignant du doigt. Il se frappa ses deux joues pour s'auto-motiver et s'attacha les cheveux brun à l'aide d'un bout de tissu et remonta ses manches.

Il prépara chaque plats au rythme des demandes qui ne s'arrêtait que lorsque la nuit tombait et que tout le monde dormait. Ses jours continuaient à se passer comme ça, devenant une habitude, il passait beaucoup de temps en cuisine puisque beaucoup de personnes demandait de ses plats. Pourtant, parfois il allait en salle où les clients l'accueillaient chaleureusement et le félicitaient.

Même si parfois, des femmes venaient et demandaient à voir le cuisinier pour le féliciter également, mais Ying faisait en sorte qu'il était soit occupé, soit.. soit il disparaissait. Enfin, non, il se cachait juste sous le comptoir, ce qui faisait rire Gin. Mais parfois, il n'avait pas d'échappatoires donc il y allait mais faisait en sorte de ne pas trop s'approcher de ces femmes...

Puis tout doucement la nouvelle se rependit comme quoi il y avait un cuisinier qui faisait des plats inconnus et délicieux dans l'auberge de Gin avait fait le tour de l'île et un peu autour de lui, ramenant pas mal de clients et de touristes. Grâce à cela, Gin gagnait pas mal et améliorait un peu l'auberge sans lui donner un air de nobles, et Ying se faisait de l'argent assez rapidement. Il s'était dit qu'il allait travailler ici encore un moment avant de prendre la mer à la recherche d'un moyen pour rentrer chez lui…

Ying, continuait à cuisiner ses plats lorsqu'à un moment de son service, Gin entra dans la cuisine et lui dit qu'un noble voulait le voir. Notre chef un peu étonné, alla en salle et se dirigea vers la table du noble comme lui avait indiqué le patron. Arrivé devant la table, il vit d'abord un grand blond avec une coiffure assez ridicule et des gardes du corps à ses côtés, puis le noble le regarda de haut en bas avec dédain comme pour le juger avec sa supériorité.

\- Vous êtes le chef n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, soyez honoré je vous offre la possibilité de travailler pour moi et quitter ce taudis ! Votre place ne sera que meilleure à mes côtés. annonça-t-il d'une voix sûre de lui.

* * *

 **A SUIIIIVRE**

 **Chronos :** Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, en espérant que Ying vous plaise !

 **fh-seere :** ○ 7 ○)/ Merci d'avoir lu !

 _( Ying = Aigle en chinois ! Braginsky = Nom de Russia d'Hetalia ! )_

 **Si vous avez des couples ( YAOI ) à proposer pour Ying, allez-y !**

 **Tant que ce n'est pas trop bizarre ! **

Concernant l'âge, Ying a 18 ans, et Luffy en a 17, il a donc déjà commencé son aventure ;)

 **Un petit sketch de la tête de Ying est présent sur mon profil ! ( Chronos 666 )**

 **[ EDIT : Si le lien ne marche pas, envoyez moi un MP je vous l'envoie.**

 **Ou essayez de copier ça sans espace:**

 **image. noelshack fichiers/ 2015/35/ 1440507033 -sans-titre . png]**

L'auteur fh-seere a également une autre fic au nom **" Ok, I died and reborn on Chicken "** que je conseille ! :3

 **Now, REVIEWS !**

 **ET VOUS AUREZ DES COOKIES ET DES POULETS BLEUS !**

 **Fh: KFC POUR TOUS !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salutations à tous ! Profitez bien de votre dernier jour de vacance ! xD**

 _ **Pour ce dernier jour, nous vous présentons le chapitre 2 de " Merde, je suis dans One Piece ! " Et de retrouver le petit Ying avant la rentrée ! :P**_

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **Chronos 666 & fh-seere !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A cette demande du noble, tout l'auberge s'arrêta, tout le monde regardait à présent la discussion qu'il y avait entre le chef et le noble. Ying, avait quelque peu étudié ce monde pour éviter de faire trop tâche, il avait dû d'ailleurs s'améliorer a l'écrit en anglais, car tous les textes était en anglais en sachant parfaitement parler la même langue que les personne ici, présente.

Les clients regardaient le noble, puis Ying, avec de gros yeux. Ils avaient arrêtés de manger pour écouter ça. Un silence régnait dans la salle, et tout le monde attendait la réponse de Ying.

Ce dernier regardait le noble en haussant un sourcil.

\- Nan. Répondit-il avec nonchalance.

\- Très bien, commencez à empaqueter vos aff-… Comment ? S'interrompit le noble d'un coup, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- J'ai dit non. Et Ying retourna dans sa cuisine.

Les clients ne disaient rien, ils croyaient que le jeune homme allait accepter puisque c'est une occasion en or pour monter les échelons. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient content et allaient pouvoir continuer à manger les plats de Ying.

Le noble aussi, était surpris par son refus, lui aussi était sûr que le plus jeune accepte. Il allait ordonner à ses gardes de lui donner une bonne correction mais le regard du patron le dissuada, il partit donc de l'auberge, rageur.

Gin entra dans la cuisine en regardant le jeune homme continuer à cuisiner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retiens gamin ? C'est une occaz en or, tu sais ? demanda Gin.

Ying continuait à cuisiner, ne regardant pas le patron.

\- C'est inutile que j'aille travailler pour eux, je compte bientôt prendre la mer.

Gin haussa un sourcil.

\- Il faut que je gagne de l'argent pour préparer mon voyage. Je t'avais dit, non, que je voyageais beaucoup. Et ça demande assez d'argent, ça…

\- En effet, mais voilà plus d'un mois que tu travailles ici, et cela a déjà fait le tour de toutes les blues. T'es le meilleur de tout South Blue. Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait pas entendu de toi avant, si tu voyageais et que tu travaillais en tant que cuistot pour gagner de l'argent ?

\- Je travaillais en tant que serveur.

\- Hm.

Ying regarda la viande cuir dans la poêle. Il avait amassé pas mal d'informations en restant dans l'auberge, c'était bénéfique. En un mois, il avait gagné pas mal d'argents, les clients laissaient beaucoup de pourboire, en plus de la paie du patron, ça faisait une sacrée somme.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, mais il pense qu'il devrait se diriger vers Grand Line, c'est là où il y a le plus de personnes bizarres, ils devraient savoir quelque chose. Quoi que il n'était pas si sûr..

\- Hé, le vieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?

\- J'n'ai pas envie que ton taudis coule sans moi, donc tu devras recruter un cuisiner et je lui passerai quelques recettes.

\- Mon taudis à bien survécu sans toi pendant des années, ça ne sera pas un problème.

Ying mis le plat dans l'assiette et haussa un sourcil.

\- Donc devrais-je vous filer quelques recettes ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux gamin.

Le brun eut un petit sourire, il s'était attaché au patron. Et puis une présence masculine est meilleure que la présence de femmes.

\- Tu penses partir quand ? Demanda Gin en prenant un verre.

Ying leva la tête de son plat et regarde son patron d'un air un peu blessé.

\- Vous voulez tant me voir partir?

\- Hahaha, sale gosse va! Dit-il l'ébouriffant. T'as pas intérêt à partir comme un voleur gamin.

Gin sorti de la cuisine tout en laissant seul Ying avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. Et la journée continua comme si le noble n'était pas passer. Il regarda l'horloge, l'heure de rush était passé, il y avait un peu moins de monde à présent qui lui demandait de cuisiner et où il faisait souvent le service tout en évitant la gente féminine le plus possible.

Sérieux, elles ne pouvaient pas juste le laisser tranquille ? Et surtout, surtout, ne pas COLLER leurs obus sur lui! Cela lui donnait de l'urticaire à chaque fois. Rien que d'y penser il eut des frissons.

Il profita de ses quelques minutes pour prendre une feuille et commença à écrire en russe mais se rendit compte après quelques instants, il barra donc ce qu'il avait noté avec le crayon de papier et retourna la feuille et réécrits en lettres latines plusieurs recettes. Lorsqu'il finit, sorti de la cuisine, la salle fut plongée dans le silence. C'était un silence quelque peu … gênant. Quelques personnes chuchotaient à leur voisin tout en le fixant. Une personne commença à s'avancer vers lui et lui demanda:

\- Ying, c'est vrai, qu'un noble t'as demandé de travailler pour lui ? demanda l'homme, curieux.

Il se demandait comment se faisait-il qu'il soit au courant de cette nouvelle, qui on va dire, ne datait que de quarante minutes environ.

\- J'ai aussi entendu la nouvelle. Déclara un autre client.

\- Moi aussi ! Cria une autre.

Un début de brouhaha commença dans la salle, toutes les personnes présentes parlaient du Chef, d'où ils avaient entendu la nouvelle. Il se disait que les habitants de cette ville étaient des vraies commères. Cette grâce ou à cause d'eux, au choix, qu'il était devenu connu rapidement. Le brun regardait son patron pour savoir ce qu'on devrait faire, mais celui-ci eut un petit sourire moqueur.

Ying soupira et commença à servir les personnes présentes. Une fois la nuit tombée, et que tous les clients ont déguerpis, le brun débarrassa les tables, nettoya la salle, fit la plonge dans la cuisine, le tout avec l'aide de Gin, puis il monta à l'étage, là où il y avait les chambres. Il fit attention de ne pas réveiller les autres clients de l'auberge et alla dans sa chambre, la troisième porte en partant de la fin.

Il se déshabilla, puis prit une douche, se sécha les cheveux et s'allongea sur son lit. Il regardait le plafond de bois et pensa tout ce qu'il avait traversé en un mois.

Oh bien sûr, tout s'est bien passé pour lui. Au début, il a du s'habituer à un rythme de travail rapide, mais ça allait. Il se débrouillait. Il a fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnages différents au cours d'un mois. Même les plus improbables. Déjà pour commencer, les habitants, ensuite, les villageois, après les habitués, les touristes venant d'autres blues, des marines, des pirates, et même des bandits ! qui sont restés sages bien sûr. Gin ne se laisse jamais avoir. Et puis des nobles aussi. Ce qui est assez rare pour ce dernier. Et aussi parfois quand Gin lui apprenait le karaté pour qu'il se défende si jamais il y a un soucis pendant qu'il s'absente pour les courses. Vu qu'il connaissait déjà les bases à cause de sa mère, ou grâce, au choix, il a pu s'adapter rapidement.

Mais Ying savait que cela ne suffirait pas pour survivre sur ces mers. Il ne savait pas manier d'armes blanches. Du moins, il n'est pas adroit avec. Et puis il ne comptait pas manger ces foutus fruits du démons. Ying pense que les utilisateurs de fruits de démons sont des fous, parce que perdre la capacité de nager dans un monde où il n'y avait pratiquement que de l'eau, c'est con, quoi. Non mais c'est vrai… C'est idiot… Ensuite, il y avait les armes à feu. Il n'avait jamais tenu de vraies armes à feu entre ses mains, n'ayant pas le droit de toucher à la collection de son père.. Mais il jouait beaucoup aux jeux FPS, et également du Survival Game, ou des parties de Paint Ball. C'était peut-être des fausses balles mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Ensuite, le problème vient du fait que les armes à feu d'One Piece ne sont pas aussi sophistiquées que ceux de son monde, il allait devoir trafiquer l'arme qu'il achètera. Il soupira en pensant à tout le matériel qu'il devrait utiliser, pas sûr qu'il puisse trouver tout ce qu'il veut. Il ira faire un tour chez le marchand d'arme en fin de semaine, et ensuite, il prendrait les voiles… Sur cette pensée, Ying s'endormit.

La semaine défila rapidement. Le jeune homme avait pris congé le dernier jour de ce mois d'Avril. La nouvelle comme quoi Ying allait prendre les voiles a fait le tour de l'île, et tout le monde était triste de ne plus pouvoir manger les plats de ce dernier. Mais Ying les avait rassuré qu'il avait laissé des recettes pour Gin, et que même si le goût ne serait pas exactement pareil, ils auront au moins quelque chose de semblable. Et que c'était mieux que rien. Il rangea ses affaires dans un baluchon noir et le mis sur son dos. Il enfila son t-shirt rouge foncé, son pantalon noir, ses bottes de la même couleur, puis enfila son long manteau noir aux reflets bleus malgré la chaleur du Sud, mis son éternelle écharpe beige blanche, ses mitaines, et sortit de sa chambre, il descendit dans la salle et vit Gin nettoyer les choppes de bière. Il se mit face à lui et fit une courbette.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Gin. dit-il d'un ton chaleureux.

Le vieux allait lui manquer.

\- Merci pour ton travail, gamin. répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il ne sait pas quand il pourrait revenir ici, sûrement jamais s'il trouve la possibilité de rentrer chez lui. C'est dommage. Ensuite Ying sortit de l'auberge et se dirigea vers le marchand d'armes, les habitants lui disaient bonjour sur le passage également, et lui souhaitaient bon voyage. Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique d'arme, il salua d'abord le marchand et regarda les différentes armes présentées. La plupart sont des sabres, ou des katanas.

\- Alors comme ça on vient acheter une arme ? Ce n'est pas pour tuer Gin j'espère ! rigola le marchand.

\- Nan, ce n'est pas pour lui. ricana Ying.

\- Bien bien, qu'est-ce que tu cherches, petit Ying ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez de longs fusils ? Calibre moyen de préférence, pas trop lourd aussi, mais ni trop léger. A part si vous avez des fusils de précisions.

\- Des fusils de précisions ? Ce ne sont que les nobles qui possèdent cela, malheureusement. soupira l'homme. Par contre pour le fusil, je pense avoir une idée, je te rapporte ça. Que veux-tu d'autre ?

\- Des munitions… Est-ce que vous avez des lunettes à verre grossissants ? Et puis des dagues assez discrètes.. Ying réfléchissait aux outils pouvant transformer le simple fusil en un fusil de précision..

\- T'as de la chance, il nous reste une paire de lunette à verre grossissant.

\- Tant mieux !

Ying réfléchit aux améliorations qu'il pourrait faire à son arme et énonça une petite liste de matériaux, qui à son plus grand bonheur, le marchand d'arme possédait.

\- Est-ce que vous avez un kit d'outil également ? Style tournevis, marteau ou autres..

\- Nop, j'ai pas ça mais tu peux aller voir Davy. Il en a sûrement.

Davy est le forgeron de cette île. Il acquiesça et le remercia puis lui demanda combien cela faisait-il. L'homme répondit que c'était gratuit pour lui.

\- Mais ce n'est que cette fois ! C'est pour te remercier pour tous les petits plats que tu nous as fait profiter ce mois-ci.

Ying sourit et remercia chaleureusement et sortit de la boutique, tenant son long fusil qui se reposait sur son épaule d'une main. Dans son baluchon se trouvait tout le matériel qu'il avait acheté pour son fusil de précision. Quant à ses dagues, il les avait accrochés à sa ceinture, cachée par le long manteau. Il ne les utilisera qu'en cas d'urgence.

Il alla ensuite à la forge, où il y avait une lourde odeur de fer.

\- Yo ! Si ce n'est pas le petit Ying ! s'exclama Davy.

\- Je ne suis pas petit.

\- Haha ! Excuse-moi, que veux-tu ?

\- Est-ce que vous n'aurez pas un kit d'outils ? Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui oui, je dois avoir ça dans la réserve.

Et Ying attendit au comptoir, regardant les armes qu'il forgeait. Davy et le marchand d'arme étaient partenaires, la forge de Davy passait assez inaperçu, du coup peu de gens venaient acheter là, mais le marchand l'aidait.

Davy revient avec un coffre de bois et le tendit à Ying. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et vit avec satisfaction qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

\- ça sera tout ?

\- Oui, merci. Et ça fait combien ?

\- C'est gratuit ! Ce n'était qu'un kit d'urgence.

Ying haussa un sourcil. Mais le remercia également chaleureusement, puis sorti de la forge. Il alla ensuite acheter quelques provisions, il en put acheter beaucoup car la dame qui lui vendait ses produits a fait moitié prix pour lui. Il alla ensuite acheter une boussole, et une carte, et comme pour la nourriture, c'était moitié prix, voir même gratuit.. Et c'était pareil pour la chaloupe à voile. Au final, il n'avait presque rien dépensé. Il se sentait vraiment gêné.

Lorsqu'il prit les voiles, sous l'au revoir des habitants, il sentait qu'ils allaient lui manquer. Mais maintenant, il devait trouver une façon pour rentrer chez lui.. Une fois l'île plus en vue, il regarda la carte et vit que la prochaine île est la dernière avant le passage pour Grand Line ou pour les autres blues. Il en avait encore pour plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre l'île en question. Il décida de commencer à " trafiquer " son fusil. Il commença d'abord avec la lunette qu'il y avait sur ces fusils, et prit les lunettes qu'il avait achetées chez le marchand. Il n'avait qu'à le fixer dessus et régler un peu..

Et lorsqu'il arriva bientôt à port, il venait tout juste de finir son fusil de précision. Il le chargea rapidement, puis rangea tout son matériel dans son baluchon avant de se rincer les mains dans la mer.

Arrivé à port, il attacha sa chaloupe et sauta sur le pont. Il regarda les grandes bâtisses et il n'y avait rien avoir avec son île. Tout était gris sur cette île.. Enfin, tout était fait de pierre quoi. Malgré les palmiers présents.. Il leva la tête et sur une grande pancarte, il était écrit **" Gure Town. "**

Ying haussa un sourcil, puis alla dans la ville, c'était plutôt animé. Il continua à marcher et se dit qu'il devrait trouver un navire qui allait sur Grand Line.. Non mais parce qu'il doute qu'il survive, tout seul, avec une chaloupe. Mais c'était ça le problème. S'il allait voir les marines, ils vont se demander pourquoi et tout ça et vont commencer à le suspecter.. Et puis s'il allait voir les pirates, qui sait ce qui lui arriverait à part s'il tombe sur un idiot comme Luffy. Les marchands… Bah les marchands n'allaient pas sur Grand Line voyons ! Il était paumé.  
Il marcha donc dans la ville d'un pas tranquille, à la recherche d'une idée et tomba sur un panneau d'affichage pas loin du port de l'autre côté de la ville, c'était comme si dieu avait entendu ses prières indirectes !

 **Go to Water Seven  
**

 _on Grand Line_

40 000฿ by man

Il allait en pleurer de joie ! La solution lui est apparue comme ça ! Pouf ! Dieu qu'il est chanceux ? Peu importe, il avait heureusement assez de sous pour se payer le trajet.

Ying se dirigea vers le port, et chercha le bateau qui allait vers water seven, il était assez simple de le repéré car il est fait de bois et de fer, de plus il y avait une image sur l'affiche, lui facilitant la tâche. Il trouva une personne près de ce bateau et se dirigea vers lui, Ying apprit qu'il était un marin charger d'accueillir les passagers, et en même temps leur donner le laisser passer. Le brun le remercia et monta sur le bateau car il n'allait pas tarder à partir.

Puis il se remémora de ce que lui avait dit le marin, les passagers partageaient des cabines avec deux ou autre personne, cela dépendait. Sa cabine était le 103. Lorsqu'il trouva la cabine et entra, il observa que les autres personnes avec qui il allait devoir partager cette cabine n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Il y avait trois lits, donc deux autres personnes, un superposé et un simple. Il fixa les lits puis se posa sur le simple... comme il était le premier arrivé, il avait le droit de choisir non ? Premier arrivé, premier servi !

Il s'installa sur le lit et posa son arme sur le chevet de son lit. Puis il réfléchissait en sortant quelque affaire, il devait s'entraîner un peu. Car même s'il était plutôt bon aux tirs au Paint Ball, ce n'était pas la même chose avec une vraie arme, modifié par un amateur en plus de cela, enfin, amateur, il s'y connaissait qu'un peu... Et il n'était pas sûr qu'il arriverait aussi bien aux tirs que Chiba ou même que Hayami. Il retira ses chaussures ressemblant fortement à des docs et s'installa en position du lotus et reprit sont arme à feu modifié et vérifia toutes ses modifications sur ses genoux. Il vérifia la solidité de la lunette qui était fixé, et pointa son arme sur la porte quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Ying sursauta légèrement, se redressa, et regarda les nouveaux arrivants.

Il vit d'abord un grand homme blond _( peut-être 1m90 ? Ils sont tous grands dans ce monde !_ ) à la chevelure mi long ondulée, d'une vingtaine d'année probablement, avec une grosse cicatrice au niveau de son œil droit. Il portait un haut de forme noir avec des lunettes dessus, une veste ou une chemise bleue avec des boutons dorés et par-dessus un manteau noir, un foulard blanc, un pantalon bleu pâle et des bottes noires, il tenait une sorte de tuyau de fer dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais porte? demanda une voix femme en passant la porte..

Ying regarda la deuxième personne qui était arrivé, elle était derrière l'homme qui le fixait.. ou fixait son arme, au choix. La deuxième personne était une femme...femme ! C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année également, elle avait des cheveux roux courts, de grands yeux ronds bleus qui lui faisait penser à un koala, elle avait un bonnet rose rouge sur la tête avec des lunettes jaunes, et portait une chemise à volant rose pâle, et une jupe de la même couleur que son bonnet, collant noir et des bottines marron. Il déglutit, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de ne pas paniquer et trouver un autre moyen de rester le plus éloigné d'eux pendant tout le voyage qui allait duré longtemps d'après les dires du marin... Il remarqua enfin qu'il avait encore l'arme pointé sur eux. Il la baissa rapidement.

\- Ah, euh.. Bonjour, et désolé pour l'accueil dit-il un peu gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Elle est stylée ton arme ! Où est-ce que tu l'as acheté ? dit l'homme blond avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ying sourit légèrement.

\- Hum. Merci, hm. Je l'ai faite toute seule, à part pour le fusil que j'ai acheté à un marchand d'armes.

\- En gros t'as modifié ton arme ? Trop cool ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Haha….

Ying eut un rire nerveux. Les deux nouveaux arrivants entrèrent dans la cabine en souriant, puis Ying les regarda se battre pour le lit au-dessus, et ce fut la femme qui gagna. Ils s'installèrent puis le blond le fixa.

\- Au fait ! Moi c'est Sabo.

\- Et moi Koala !

\- Euh.. Enchanté. Je suis Ying Braginsky.

Sabo et Koala se regardèrent puis fixèrent Ying.

\- Ba-Bra-Ba-Quoi ? essaya Koala.

\- Euh.. Laissez tomber, appelez-moi Ying, ça ira.

\- Hum. Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom déjà.. ? pensa le blond à voix haute.

Ying haussa un sourcil. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà rencontré ces deux-là.

\- OH ! Mais si ! Tu ne serais pas ce fameux Ying au nom imprononçable qui cuisine super bien ?! s'exclama le blond se tapant du poing la paume de sa main, comme si c'était une révélation.

\- Euh.. Si ?

Koala eut des yeux en étoiles. Sabo également.

\- Fais-nous quelque chose ! dirent-ils en chœur.

\- Euh.. Le problème c'est que je suis autant passager que vous, je n'ai pas accès à la cuisine moi. Et puis si je commençais à cuisiner pour vous et que les autres veulent aussi, ça va être assez compliqué…

Les deux personnages firent une moue déçue et boudeuse.

\- Une autre fois alors ! s'exclama Sabo.

\- Euh.. Si je vous recroise, ouais.

\- Bien sûr que tu vas nous recroiser ! Je te passerai un escargophone tiens ! répliqua Sabo.

Ying les regardaient ensuite parler entre eux du comment rester en contact avec le cuistot, puis il pensa à un escargophone. Il n'avait pas très envie de ce truc baveux dans son baluchon…

\- Mais vu que j'en ai pas actuellement pour toi, on attendra. rigola le blond.

Ying haussa un sourcil. Puis Koala sauta de son lit, s'approchant de la porte.

\- Bon ! Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai faim moi. s'exclama Koala.

\- En effet, il est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. continua le blond.

Le jeune brun les suivit alors qu'ils sortaient pour aller vers le réfectoire. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Ying vit pas mal de tête familière, à son plus grand étonnement.

Il s'installa à une table, à côté de Sabo mais loin de Koala. Puis un homme qui lui paraissait familier le remarqua et écarquilla les yeux puis sourit.

\- Tiens ! Si ce n'est pas Ying ! T'as abandonné ton patron ? rigola l'homme.

\- Non, Gin s'est débarrassé de moi plutôt. répliqua Ying avec ironie.

Puis plusieurs têtes familières le remarquèrent tout de suite.

\- Ah mais c'est le petit Ying !

Et ensuite un troupeau se regroupa autour de Ying qui était assez mal à l'aise, sous les regards éberlués de Sabo et Koala.

\- T'es venu nous faire goûter tes petits plats ? rigola un autre homme.

\- Non, je suis juste un passager cette fois.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne nous ferais pas un bon petit plat ? demanda un autre.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je suis ici en tant que passager.. raisonna Ying, il avait payé 40 000 ฿, et n'était pas payé pour cuisiner ! Pourquoi devrait-il le faire ?

\- Et si on demandait au chef ? demanda un autre.

Ying prit un air blazé. Il était.. cerné. Les autres ne le laissaient pas se reposer tranquillement..

\- Oh ouais ! Excellente idée ! s'exclama un autre.

\- Ben dit donc, t'es connu, Ying. dit Sabo à son voisin.

\- A mon plus grand malheur.. soupira le brun en plaquant sa tête contre la table.

\- Bah ce n'est pas grave, on pourra goûter tes plats au final ! s'exclama Koala, les yeux brillants.

\- Ahaha….

Tant mieux pour eux, mais pas pour lui. Il soupira de fatigue et se cogna la tête contre la table, pendant que son voisin sursautait.

\- Oah ! ça va ? s'inquiéta Sabo.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petit ! Ying fait souvent ça ! ria un grand baraqué.

\- Ok. sourit le blond.

C'était normal pour eux que quelqu'un se tape la tête contre la table ? Un monde de fous je vous dis !

\- Hé les gars ! On a l'accord du chef ! Même que si Ying arrive à impressionner le capitaine du navire, son voyage sera remboursé ! surgit un homme en ouvrant la porte.

Ying regarda l'homme qui venait de surgir de nulle part et soupira. Au moins, il regagnera ses 40 000 B. C'était déjà ça il avait envie de dire. Le brun se leva et suivit l'homme pour aller en cuisine. Il vit des chefs le regarder et haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

\- C'est pour aider. avait dit un des cuisiniers.

Le brun hocha la tête, ça ira plus vite comme ça. Il regarda les ingrédients présents. Il ne fallait pas tout utiliser sinon ils n'allaient pas survivre jusqu'à la prochaine île. Il ordonna rapidement les chefs ce qu'il fallait faire, en donnant de très gros détails. Comme par exemple que la tranche de viande ne doit faire que 0,3 millimètres d'épaisseur et autres. Une heure plus tard, tous les plats étaient finis et attendaient d'être servis.

Une longue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche a été posé au milieu de la salle pour les plats de Ying. Ce dernier arriva avec plusieurs plats dans les mains et bras, et commença à placer la nourriture sous le nez des passagers qui étaient tous présents et bavaient sous la bonne odeur. Les autres cuisiniers arrivèrent également, et comme Ying, ils avaient plusieurs plats sur les bras et mains. Lorsque Ying revient avec les derniers plats, il les exposa et distribua une assiette à chaque personne. Il sentait que cela allait être un champ de bataille. Tous semblaient attendre le signal de Ying.

\- Bon appétit. Ce fut le signal, et tout le monde se jeta sur les plats, se bousculant, se battant pour avoir ça et ça.

Ying se mit contre le mur, croisa ses bras et regarda ce champ de bataille d'un air amusé. Il avait mangé sa part dans la cuisine, sachant qu'il ne resterait plus rien à la fin.

Quand tous eurent fini de manger et qu'il ne restait plus une seule miette dans les assiettes, Ying commença à débarrasser la table quand un cuisinier lui dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire et qu'il pouvait aller se reposer. Et également que le capitaine était satisfait et qu'il était remboursé.

Une bonne chose de faîte.

Puis d'un coup, il sentit des bras l'enlacer contre un torse musclé. Il se retourna légèrement et vit Sabo avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah ! C'était délicieux ! Merci beaucoup !

Ying rougit légèrement. Puis il sentit deux autres bras, plus fines, et il vit Koala. Il pâlit.

\- Totalement ! C'était super bon ! Merci !

Le jeune homme s'évanouit dans les bras de la jeune femme et du jeune homme.

Vraiment. Pour Ying, les femmes, c'était les suppôts de Satan.

* * *

 **A suiiivre !**

 **Chronos 666 :** Un chapitre assez long, et peut être le plus long avant un moment ? Nous sommes actuellement sur le chapitre 4 :P

 **fh-seere :** C'était cool d'écrire ! merci d'avoir lu !

 **Et voici l'entrée en scène du duo Sabo et Koala ! Qui change des habituelles entrées telle qu'avec Luffy ou Ace :P**

 **YING a son propre compte deviantart ! Passez y faire un tour ! Le lien est également sur mon profil ! ( Chronos ) **

_**Ying-Braginsky. deviantart. com !**_

 **Autrement, le couple Yaoi a déjà été choisi, nous sommes désolés !**

 **Nous ne dévoilerons rien, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner !**

 **SINOON, MERCI POUR LES 9 REVIEWS, LES 12 FOLLOWERS ET LES 5 FAVORIS.**

 **Now, REVIEWS !**

 **COOKIES AND BLUE CHICKENS EVERYWHERE !**

**Réponses RAR :**

 **Tehani-chan :** **Chronos :** Heey ! Merci ! pour la review, et c'est noté ! :) **fh-seere :** Hehehe ! contant que ce changement te plait! Et nop pas une copie de Sanji! Ca serai pas fun hahaah Et merci encore ~ **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reeee-bonjour ! 2 semaines sont passées depuis le dernier chapitre, et nous vous présentons donc le 3ème !**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! **

_**\- Temps de publication : On ne poste le chapitre que lorsqu'on a finit d'écrire le chapitre suivant. - **_

_**( Par exemple, là on poste le 3, mais c'est parce qu'on a [enfin] fini le 4. )**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chronos 666 & fh-seere !**

* * *

 _Puis d'un coup, il sentit des bras l'enlacer contre un torse musclé. Il se retourna légèrement et vit Sabo avec un grand sourire._

 _\- Ah ! C'était délicieux ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _Ying rougit légèrement. Puis il sentit deux autres bras, plus fines, et il vit Koala. Il pâlit._

 _\- Totalement ! C'était super bon ! Merci !_

 _Le jeune homme s'évanouit dans les bras de la jeune femme et du jeune homme._

 _Vraiment. Pour Ying, les femmes, c'était les suppôts de Satan._

* * *

Sabo et Koala attendait que celui réagisse, mais Ying ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce. Les deux compères commencèrent à se demande ce qu'il se passer.

\- ... Ying ? appela Sabo

Koala leva la tête vers Ying.

\- S-Sabo, j-je crois que Ying est mort, dit Koala en lâchant puis s'éloignant de Ying.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

\- QUOI ?! Mais comment ça se fait ? Il allait bien il y a quelque minute ?! s'exclama Sabo en paniquant.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire du corps ?!

\- Ahh ! Et dire que l'on devait être discret ! Dragon-san va être furieux!

Dans la panique les deux révolutionnaires qui discutée de comment se débarrasse d'un cadavre, ne remarquèrent pas que le **"mort"** qu'ils avaient laissé tomber au sol s'était réveillé.

\- hum…

\- On devrait peut-être le jeter a la mer ? proposa Koala.

\- excusez-moi …

\- Ou peut être brûlé la dépouille ? continua Sabo.

Ying soupira, il se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de Sabo.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez éviter de m'enterrer vivant ? demanda Ying.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! cria Sabo.

\- UN FANTOMEEEEEEEEEEE ! hurla Koala.

Il essaya de calmer ses colocataires, lorsqu'une personne, attiré par tout ce bruit, s'approcha eux en riant.

\- Hahahaha Alors, Petit Ying, tu es encore tombé dans les pommes ?!

\- hm… on peut dire ça... répondit le concerné avec gêne.

\- Comment ça encore ? demanda Koala légèrement étonnée et rassurée.

\- Bah en fait, Ying il a une allergie aux femmes ! Haha ! Quelle allergie débile ! ria aux éclats l'homme.

Ying grogna.

\- C'est pas une allergie..

\- Mais oui mais oui ! ignora l'homme.

\- Donc ça serait à cause de moi ?! s'affola Koala. Je suis désolée !

\- Ah. Euh. ça ira, tant que tu ne t'approches pas trop de moi.. répondit-il.

\- Une allergie aux femmes.. J'en ai jamais entendu parler ! pensa Sabo à voix haute.

\- C'est pas une allergie… C'est.. Euh.. Une phobie.

\- Ouais donc une allergie. ignora Sabo.

\- Mais c'est pas une allergie j'vous dis ! s'exclama Ying.

Sabo continuait à le taquiner sur ce sujet sous l'air désolée de Koala. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans leur cabine, Ying s'installa sur son lit et Sabo sur le sien tandis que la jeune fille pris ses affaire et se dirigea vers une autre porte, menant à la petite salle de bain, et avant de rentré elle jeta un regard aux garçons.

\- Interdiction de rentrer ou de regarder. Compris ?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent en même temps. Surtout Ying, comme s'il allait rentrer! Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent puis rirent un peu. Puis Ying retourna a ses occupation et Sabo les siens.

\- Au fait , Tu vas faire quoi à Water Seven? Demanda le révolutionnaire.

\- hum ? Ah, et bien… pour le voyage ? Essaya Ying.

Sabo haussa un sourcil, et continu à le fixe.

\- Hum, ok, je cherche quelqu'un. Avoua Ying, mais qui ? Il ne savait trop rien.

\- C'est déjà plus crédible ! rigola Sabo.

Ying grogna en rosissant légèrement. C'était rare que les personnes soient aussi perspicaces. Non mais c'est vrai, du peu qu'il avait lu de One Piece, ils étaient tous des idiots ! Tous des têtes brûlées… Et si ce Sabo était le seul d'intelligent ?! Ses pensées furent coupées part Koala qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain avec ses affaires sous le bras. Elle sortait habillée d'un pyjama rose pâle, constituée d'un short et d'un haut manche court avec un motif de Koala. Wow. Quelle originalité, manque plus qu'un mec qui s'appelle pingouin et qui écrit pingouin sur lui, ou un motif de pingouin, au choix.

Koala, s'installa dans son lit en haut et invita Ying à prendre sa douche. Le brun accepta volontiers et prit ses affaires et partie dans la salle d'eau.

Les deux révolutionnaires attendirent que le brun entre dans la salle de bain pour parler de leur mission.

\- Donc on descend à Water Seven et on ira voir Bunny !

\- Est-ce qu'on doit inclure Ying dans le rapport ? demanda Koala.

\- Il n'a rien à voir avec la mission..

\- Ouais mais il a un fusil super cool ! Bunny en serait jaloux. rigola la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'as pas tort ! Il est super cool son fusil modifié. Il ne doit y avoir que lui qui puisse l'utiliser.

\- Encore heureux ! Il a l'air puissant son fusil ! T'imagine si des marines ou des crétins de pirates en possédaient ?! s'horrifia la rousse.

\- Ouais nan. Ils sont beaucoup trop idiots pour manier ce genre d'armes. répliqua sabo avec un air sérieux.

\- … T'es aussi idiot qu'eux. pensa Koala à voix haute.

\- Hein ?! Mais non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Sabo.

\- Ouuups. Désolée. Dit Koala, pas du tout désolée.

\- N'empêche que même si c'est une arme modifiée, ça ressemble beaucoup à la technologie de Vegapunk. dit le blond, pensif.

\- Tu crois qu'il le connaît ? Même, qu'ils travaillent ensemble ?

\- Si c'était le cas, ça serait problématique…Mais il vient de South Blue, et Vegapunk est quelque part sur Grand Line, ou même le nouveau monde ? Il y a beaucoup trop de distance pour qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble…

\- Certes, mais on ne sait jamais. Vegapunk est un génie. Après tout c'est lui qui a trouvé le moyen de traverser Calm Belt sans se faire attaquer par les monstres marins. Et puis c'est lui qui a fait ces menottes en granite marin.

\- Et même les pacifistas. Il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour notre propre bien. Kuma nous avait sorti qu'il fallait 500 ans à l'humanité pour atteindre son niveau.

\- En tout cas, ça ne sera pas toi qui l'atteindras en premier ! rigola Koala sous la moue boudeuse de Sabo.

\- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur Vegapunk ? demanda une voix à côté de Sabo qui sursauta, n'ayant pas du tout remarqué le brun.

\- T'as tout entendu ? paniqua Koala.

\- Non. J'ai juste entendu à partir de Vegapunk est un génie. Est-ce vrai qu'il est celui qui a créé ce navire ?

\- Yep. Tu le connais ? demanda doucement Sabo.

\- Du tout. Je connais personne à part ceux qui ont manger ma cuisine. répondit le brun en séchant ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette.

Cela sembla soulager les deux révolutionnaires, que Ying ne remarqua pas.

\- Le système de ce mec n'est pas trop mal. Mais s'il rajoutait quelques petites choses, ça serait plus efficace.. pensa Ying à voix haute, en se remémorant des installations qu'il avait vu sur le navire.

Il l'avait un peu visité avant d'entrer dans sa cabine. Cela a été intéressant de voir comment les grosses ombres dans l'eau restaient éloignées du bateau. Serait-ce des ondes ? Il fallait qu'il étudie un peu plus sur la technologie de ce monde pour ne pas laisser échapper quelques connaissances qui pourrait attirer les scientifiques. Et donc se faire remarquer. Il se faisait déjà assez remarqué avec sa nourriture à son plus grand malheur.

Les deux révolutionnaires se regardèrent et regardait ensuite le brun. Qui était-il pour dire que la technologie de Vegapunk était incomplète ?

\- Tu sais comment améliorer ce navire ? demanda nerveusement Sabo.

\- Hm.. On va dire ça comme ça. Après je ne suis pas technicien ou quoi que ce soit, je me débrouille à peu près.. Il faut bien en connaître un peu si l'on veut modifier une arme. dit Ying en regardant son fusil à précision.

Sabo réfléchit rapidement. Il serait bien que Ying se range de leur côté. Déjà parce qu'il fait de la très très très bonne cuisine, et ensuite parce qu'il a des connaissances qui peuvent peut être égalé Vegapunk, au vu de son arme modifié. Mais ça serait suspect de demander maintenant.. Il allait vraiment lui acheter un escargophone tiens. Koala était sur la même longueur d'onde que son coéquipier. Et Ying revérifiait les modifications de son arme sans se rendre compte de ce qui se préparait sous son nez.

Ying grommela en fixant ses modifications. Même si le matériel fournit par le marchant d'arme était bon, ça ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir sur Water Seven s'il aura accès à plus de matériel. Il espérait bien tout de même…

Koala et Sabo virent le grommellement de Ying et le questionnèrent.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sabo.

\- Mes modifications ne sont pas encore tout à fait au point.. Je manque du matériel. soupira le brun.

Les deux révolutionnaires s'échangèrent un coup d'œil encore une fois. Ils croyaient que le fusil modifié était.. bah.. à son étape finale, vous voyez ? Genre, qu'il était fini…

\- Water Seven est connue pour la construction de navires, ses charpentiers marins, et à mon avis, ils doivent avoir de très bonnes armes également. informa Koala.

\- Hm.. Je verrai sur place. dit Ying.

C'était une bonne chose que cette ville soit une ville où on l'on construisait quelque chose. Il pourrait avoir plus de matériel. Style du fer ou quelque chose dans le genre, pour renforcer son fusil.

\- Bien bien ! Arrêtons ces conversations, ma foi certes intéressantes, mais il est plus utile, et intéressant, que faisions connaissance ! dit Koala en clampant des mains.

\- Ma foi, pourquoi pas, très chère ? rigola Sabo.

Ying haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Qui commence ? demanda alors le brun.

\- Moi ! Je me nomme Sabo, j'ai actuellement 20 ans, je suis né en mars, le 20, d'après mon chef, euh… Je viendrai d'une île d'East Blue !

\- Viendrai ? demanda Ying, curieux.

\- Oui, je suis.. hum. Amnésique concernant mon passé. Je me rappelle juste que mon chef m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine. dit Sabo.

\- Chef ?

\- Oui je suis un… Sabo ne put continuer car Koala venait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche du blond.

Ying haussa encore une fois un sourcil amusé par cet acte indiscret.

\- C'est bon Koala, je n'allais pas lui dire que j'étais le commandant et second de l'armée révolutionnai-... .Oups. s'interrompit Sabo en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Koala se prit le visage entre les mains avant de se mettre en position de défense. Une position ressemblant à du karaté d'ailleurs. Ying ricana.

\- Vous savez, je m'en fiche que vous soyez pirates, marines, nobles, citoyens, utilisateurs de fruit du démon, révolutionnaires, scientifiques, charpentiers, homme-poissons, Sirènes, bandits ou autres.

\- On ne sait jamais ! répliqua Koala.

\- C'est vrai. Cela est une bonne habitude d'être toujours méfiant avec son prochain. sourit Ying. Enfin, bref, continuons, veux-tu ?

Koala soupira et se rassoit.

\- Je suis Koala, j'ai 21 ans, et je suis également révolutionnaire, j'accompagne Sabo.

Une présentation courte ne dévoilant pas trop d'informations, hormis le fait qu'elle soit révolutionnaire. Sabo est bien plus bavard.

\- Je suis Ying, j'ai 18 ans, je suis un cuisinier. Sniper à mes heures perdues. Je viens d'une île dans le North Blue mais je voyage beaucoup, je suis resté assez longtemps sur une île de South Blue. dit-il.

\- Snai-quoi ? essaya Sabo.

\- Laisse tomber ! rigola Ying.

\- Sniper idiot ! Joe est un sniper ! s'exclama Koala en donnant un coup à l'arrière du crâne du blond.

\- Aieuh.. sniffa-t-il.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment sur leurs passions, leurs activités préférés et autres. Parfois, Ying évitait des questions, ne sachant pas ce que cela voulait dire.. Et oui ! Il ne pouvait pas tout connaître en un mois et demi ! Il en connaissait déjà pas mal ! Puis Ying interrompit la conversation en se souvenant de quelque chose.

\- Ah, au fait dans 30 minutes il n'y aura plus d'eau chaude. Tu devrais te dépêcher de te laver, Sabo. se rappela Ying.

Le blond resta quelques instants un peu.. Stupéfait par ce brusque changement de sujet, mais une fois que la phrase eut atteint son cerveau, il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires, et d'aller dans la salle de bain, remerciant Ying au passage. Du côté de Koala, celle-ci monta sur son lit et sorti un livre de son sac pour lire, tandis que Ying se demandait quant-est-ce qu'il allait utiliser son arme. Il devait tester… au moins une fois, comme ça il saura ce qui sera bien et ce qui sera à modifier ou à améliorer. Actuellement, la pièce était trop petite pour qu'il puisse tester. Il testera donc une autre fois. Puis Sabo sortit quelques instants plus tard de la salle de bain, et plusieurs heures plus tard, ils s'endormirent.

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'il a mis les pieds sur ce bateau. Dans quelques heures, il sera arrivé sur Water Seven, dont Sabo et Koala lui ont décrit. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ceux-là, il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle… D'accord, ils étaient colocataires. D'accord, ils étaient sympas. D'accord, ils s'entendaient bien… Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le coller aux basques ! Autrement, il semblerait que les passagers ont appréciés le repas, et demandaient à chaque fois au brun de faire la cuisine… Ce dernier avait envie de leur dire qu'il n'était pas cuisinier sur le navire. Mais vu qu'il était payé, il ne dit rien, et se contenta de faire ce qu'ils demandaient. Après tout, il lui fallait de l'argent pour améliorer son arme à Water Seven.

Ying soupira et sorti sur le pont, à l'arrière du bateau, où se trouvait ce qui nous permettait d'avancer. Ce Vegapunk avait mis des sortes de propulseurs au bateau, ce qui avait permis au navire de naviguer sur calm belt. Intéressant. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller le voir pour lui demander comment retourner dans son monde… Non. On le prendrait pour un fou. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il savait qui chercher pour rentre chez lui.

Plusieurs jours passèrent encore, et sa famille lui manquait, même si c'était une famille qui était quasiment composée de femme. La présence de ses parents et de ses sœurs lui manquait terriblement, par contre pas les boobs, il y en avait trop ici. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était presque arrivé à Water Seven.

\- Ying! Tu te trouves ici ! s'exclama une voix

Ying se retourna et vit Sabo, suivit de Koala.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Ying.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ! s'exclama le blond.

\- Alors, ce sera bientôt l'heure de se dire au revoir ? dit Ying, indifférent.

\- Oui.. commença Sabo avec un air triste, mais il se ressaisit aussitôt. Mais on gardera contact!

\- Heh ? Comment ça ?

\- Bah, Avec un escargophone pardi ! répondit Koala à la place de Sabo.

\- Ah. J'avais oublié, c'est vrai … l'escargot...phone… Hahaha...

Ying, n'était pas du tout motivé de posséder un truc comme ça, voir même dégoûté.. C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Sérieusement, un escargot qui fait téléphone ? Il marche comment ? Et pourquoi un escargot ? Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas juste faire un portable ? Un escargot c'est visqueux et.. et… Les français en mangent ! Alors un escargot pour téléphoner, il se demandait comment réagiront des français ! Ying eut un moment de pitié pour ces mollusques.

Sabo prit la main du brun et l'entraîna dans la ville, suivit de Koala, pour aller acheter un escargophone. Il semblerait qu'ils connaissaient déjà la ville puisqu'on arriva rapidement devant la boutique d'escargophone. Et Ying ne put s'empêcher de regarder ces … escargots de différentes couleur, certaines impossible avec un appareil électrique sur le dos. Ils étaient exposés en ligne.. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour ces pauvres bêtes pendant que les révolutionnaires lui prirent un escargophone qu'ils décorèrent en deux trois mouvements. Ils se rapprochèrent ensuite de lui en lui montrant l'escargophone rose pâle avec un haut de forme bleuté.. Un escargophone rose pâle s'il vous plaît. ROSE pâle. Il n'était pas une fille bon sang ! Oui c'est limite du sexisme mais voilà ! VOILA ! Du ROSE ! Non mais oh ! Mais ce rose pâle est de la même couleur que la chemise de Koala, donc il supposa que c'était fait exprès. Il soupira et prit l'escargophone et lui lança un regard qui signifiait.. " Si tu baves, je te cuisine à la française." Ce qui sembla bien marché car l'escargot rentra dans sa coquille sous les regards curieux de Sabo et Koala.

Puis ils sortirent de la boutique, marchèrent un moment, et Koala décida qu'il était temps de se quitter. Les deux révolutionnaires lui donnèrent leurs numéros sur un bout de papier, qu'il glissa dans une des poches intérieurs de son manteau. Il mémorisera le numéro plus tard. Enfin il ne sait même pas le sien.. Il alla demander au vendeur sous le regard amusé des deux révolutionnaires, une fois qu'il ait retenu son numéro, et noté sur le même bout de papier en cas d'oubli, il sorti de la boutique, et le groupe se dit réellement au revoir.

Ying les regardaient partir avant de partir de son côté chercher des éléments pour améliorer avant tout, son arme. Il remarqua également que la ville n'était pas totalement en bon état, il y avait des bâtiments qui était vraiment abîmés, et aussi ces gens qui s'appliquaient à réparer les dégâts. Comme si un grand tsunami était venu engloutir la ville. Ying continua à observer la ville jusqu'à qu'une personne le percute et lui fit perdre ses lunettes.

\- Ah, désolé. dit le jeune homme.

Ying essaya de voir où était la personne ou au moins voir à quoi il ressemblait mais il ne voyait rien à part un gros flou.

\- Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous vous reculer ?

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Encore un peu s'il-vous-plaît.

Il s'exécuta de nouveau.

\- Encore un peu.

Il recula de nouveau. Et Ying pouvait à présent voir la personne qu'il avait percutée. Il portait un chapeau de paille, short bleu et un haut rouge. Qui lui paraissait bien familier d'ailleurs…

* * *

 **A suiiivre !  
**

 **Chronos 666 :** Chapitre un peu plus court que le dernier, désolées ! Mais nous espérons que cela vous ai plu ! :)

 **Fh-seere : Voilà!** C'est fini! Maintenant on tous bouff KFC! 0 7 0)b

Après l'entrée en scène de Sabo et Koala, voici notre très cher idiot, connu de tous ! :D

 ** _Nous vous rappelons que si vous voulez voir la tête de Ying, c'est par là xP :_**

 ** _\- Ying-Braginsky . deviantart . com !_ **

**Sinon, nous espérons un peu plus de reviews également, c'est ce qui nous motive le plus pour écrire en ces temps.. de cours.**

 _Un simple : Merci pour le chapitre, nous suffit._

 _Et puis une phrase de ce que vous avez le plus aimer dans le chapitre aussi, ça nous remontera le moral !_

 **Et puis aussi, on adore les grosses reviews, ou quand vous nous donnez des suggestions, ça nous aide à trouver des idées.**

 _ **Merci encore pour ceux qui ont reviewés, nous vous remercions beaucoup ! :)**_

 _ **Merci pour les Followers et les Favoris également.**_

 **Now, Reviews, please ?**

 **Réponses RAR : **

**Tehani-chan : **

**Chronos :** D'abord, merci pour ta review ! Ensuite... Mais non pas du tout, il n'exagère pas du tout... hehe. xD Et bien, la tête de choqué, à la Perona ! Concernant Ying, hehe, tu verras :P Qui sait il sera peut être marine.. NON S'IL TE PLAIT NE PARS PAS. D': Sinon on va pas spoiler, donc voilà :P Oooh. J'aime bien les chats.

 **Fh-seere :** Hi! Et bien, faut le comprendre. Il a vécu des expérience qui là traumatiser et qui là rendu ainsi. ( surtout que c'est un peu a cause de nous peu etre de lui avoir donne une famille comme ça … hahahahahhahah Mon dieux je me sens SI fiere hahahaha ) Mais- D'8 … les révolutionnaires c'est cool ( Bon ok, Iva-chan et trop fun hahaha ) … hu … on envois pas les chiens? ( puis cerise ?! Un chat qui s'appelle CERISE ! hahahah [concience: … ta un OC poulet qui s'appel KFC] …. ah.. ouai bon.. je retire ce que j'ai dit ahah ) Pirate ? Marine ? hohoho Tu vera mon amie! hahahahaahahah

Bey by~


End file.
